The application seeks continuation of the Minority Access to Research Careers Program at New Mexico State University (NMSU). The overall goal of the program is to increase the number of minority individuals participating in biomedical research careers by preparing undergraduate students to enter into doctoral programs and complete their Ph.D.s. NMSU proposes to prepare 26-30 junior/senior students to pursue this degree each year. This will be accomplished by (1) requiring students to take an "Introduction to Biomedical Research" course offered through our Honors College. This course will include: development of their written and oral presentation skills, instruction in time/stress management techniques, seminar series, help in summer research and graduate school applications and discussions in ethics;(2) requiring on and off campus laboratory research experiences;(3) summer training workshops in bioinformatics and biomedical ethics;(4) summer GRE preparation (followed by taking the actual exam) and (5) participation in pre-MARC activities that will provide role-models for other undergraduates at NMSU as well as local graduating high school seniors. Evaluation plans for all these activities are presented. In addition, funds are requested to continue a bioinformatics training component that will impact students as well as some faculty at NMSU. Funds are also requested to develop and teach two new courses at NMSU that involve biomedical research ethics training as well as training about the interface between biomedical research and the academic, private and governmental sectors. Evaluation plans for each activity are presented.